


Love is such a hard word to say (But i love you anyway)

by Blackat14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, I had to tag that because childhood fiveya is adorable, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14
Summary: And he realized that he got to witness sweet timid little vanya be herself that she hid from everyone, but him, and he couldn't help but let his thoughts turn smug and possessive, vanya would always be his everything.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Love is such a hard word to say (But i love you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> This was a promt that was given in a fiveya tumblr chat which was 
> 
> When did five and vanya first realize they had a crush/loved the each other.
> 
> This is for Tori because she has been amazing in quenching all our fiveya thirst, so i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Que the fluff.

Vanya realized she had a crush on five when she was 12 and five would start purposefully seeking her out instead of hanging with their other siblings, always giving out praise when she finally mastered a new song on the violin, instead of the bland and hurried 'Cool, whatever' her other siblings would hand out, and offering encouragement whenever she struggled with a new one, never yelling at her to quit it because she sucked. And she _knew_ that it was a different type of love that was blooming than what she felt for her other siblings. 

because five criticised everyone, and never liked being around the others when working on his equations, because 'vanya, they have zero brain cells, most of them look at me like I'm an idiot when i try explaining my equations'. But for her, he was always seeking her out, only offering praise and encouragement and never harsh criticism that had made even diego go glassy eyed once.

* * *

Five realized he loved vanya, not as a sibling but as a _something, he just wasn't sure what yet,_ a year before he jumped. He hadn't really noticed it before klaus (of all people) brought it to his attention that whenever he was with vanya in the library he would lean in to her space, like she was the moon and he was the stars trying to get closer to her.

And every time he would hang out with her, she would come out of her shell a little more, until she finally gave as good as she got, she would match him wit-to-wit, giving snarky comments that would startle a laugh out of him, could mostly keep up with his ramblings (which was better than his other siblings vacant stares whenever he started going into math that would make most professors cry). She could make him laugh and smile without even trying.

And then he realized that he got to witness _sweet timid little vanya_ be herself. the self she hid from everyone, but not him, never him. And he couldn't help but let his thoughts turn smug and possessive, his vanya would always be his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So the fiveya bug has not only bitten me but has settled in my veins and i had to write this. I blame the Tumblr fiveya chat for this, Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
